Running Through the Mist
by Prophecies-Destiny-Dragon
Summary: A strange magical mist falls over earth, and strange phnominoms begin to occor. It's up to Dakota, Rose, Holly, April, and Raspberry to fix it all, before it's too late.
1. Prolouge

**All species and all the designs of Rose, Holly, April, and Raspberry belong to RRadoptables on deviantART!  
You have no right to claim the species as your own, nor Rose, Holly, April, and Rasperry, they, belong to me. You also have no right to create a charecter of their breeds! **

Earth used to be normal, nothing supernatural. Untill one fateful day...

It was a warm spring day, and everyone was out, playing, swimming, walking, sitting. Everyone was doing something. Including some unknown magic. The sun beat down on earth, like it does during spring. But, it was about to change, for a magical forse, an ancient one. It hadn't been seen for a very long time, no one could even determine when it first apeared, nor when it last apeared, was going to apear again. But, it could, none the less, destroy the world, and everything on it, uncluding itself, but it would reform. No one was aware of this, they never are, untill it begins to change the atmosphere of earth, preparing to destroy it. It is unknown what it truly is, nor how it forms, and why, but everyone fears it, everyone who knows about it, and everyone who learns about it. And at this time, the very day the magic came to destroy earth, no one knew about it, but a girl named Dakota, an she never thought it would apear in her time on earth. But it did. Dark, heavy clouds rolled over the sky, a small amout of sun-light crept through them. Then, everyone felt a strange presance, one they couldn't decribe, not even to themselves. Then it was over, and the clouds disinigrated, into thin mist. This had happened all over the earth, no place in the world didn't experience it. None noticed the mist though, exept Dakota, she cpuld barly see it, but it was clear, this unknown magic had apeared, and was gathering strength to wreck havvok on earth, and then, destroy it. Dakota knew what she had to do. "Come on Rose, let's go in, we have do something," Dakota had said. Rose had agreed, she also knew what was happeneing. And Dakota and Rose knew it had to be stopped.


	2. The Adventure Begins To Unfold

3 Months Later

Dakota stared up at the misted sky. Still, no one could see it but her, she had no idea why, but there was a strange feeling to it... one she couldn't describe, like when the mist fell over earth, but... more friendly, and Dakota just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Every night, when she was in that half awake half asleep state, she would feel it, like it was calling to her, but she wasn't sure why. Did it have something to do with the mist? It started coming to her after the mist arived, and, it wouldn't stop. Was someone, or something calling to her for help? "Why do you stare at the sky every morning?" Rose asked, interupting Dakota's thoughts'. "I'm not sure, I just feel... compelled to do so," Dakota replied. "Really?" Rose asked. "Yes, I do, I think it has to do with this feeling I've been having," Dakota said, still staring up at the misty sky. "OK, well, you're started to worry me, with these feeings and sky staring habits," Rose said. "I'm worrying myself too," Dakota said. "I'm actually scaring myself," "Scaring?" Rose asked, concern flooded from her, was somthing wrong with Dakota? "Yes, sometimes," Dakota sounded far away, as if she was on the brink of earth, and another demention. "DAKOTA!" Rose yelled. "What!?" Dakota snapped completly back to reality "Are you ok?" Rose asked. "Yes, I think I am," Dakota said. "You sounded like you were... in another demention, but, still on earth," Rose said. "I know, whatever has been calling to me, holds me there, and then, sudenly realeses me," Dakota said. "Hmm, weird," Rose said, her fur blowing in the wind. Dakota's pupils then zoomed out, she began to sway. The breeze picked up, blowing her clothes and hair around. "Dakota?" Rose asked. Dakota didn't hear her. In fact, she was falling farther away from Rose by the second, feeling weaker and weaker. Soon she could hold herself up anymore, and let herself pass-out. The last thing she saw was Rose yelling her name, but she didn't hear it, all she heard was the voice of whoever was giving her the feeling calling for her to come, and she listened to it, and slipped into another world.

Dakota woke up, not in her front yard, but in a forest. She tried to sit up, but, couldn't find the strength to. A small creature, about as tall as a ruler, turned around. It had short fur, with the apearance of an anthromorphic cat, somewhat of a chibi one. It was blue, with butterfly wings, and butterfly antena. and a long winding tail. It flew over to Dakota it spawned a ball of yellow-white energy, and released it over Dakota, it floated down, and exploded over her, into sparkles, it set into her body. As it did, Dakota felt some of the strength return to her body. She then tried to set up again, but the cat creature hovered over her, and made a strange nyaa-like sound, and pushed Dakota back down into the soft bed she was in. As the creature moved closer to her, she felt that same feeling that she did every day. "You... you're the one who's been calling to me..." Dakota said. The creature nodded. It pulled a book of a shelf, opened it, and handed it to Dakota. She read it quickly. "So that''s it," Dakota said. "You need my help to stop this mist, and it's called The Dark Power, and, as I knew, couldn't be controlled by anyone, you need me... to stop it, don't you?" Dakota was putting it all together. The creature nodded once more. Then it opened a door, and showed Dakota the world outside of the door. Dakota nodded. "I'll find you," she promised. The creature then summoned another ball, a yellow one, and let it float to Dakota, it expanded around her, and Dakota was taken from this other world, and was sent back to hers'.

**Well, pokemon is a bad influence, anyone been watching it? The lake trio? Mesprit, Uksee, and Azelf? (I forgot how to spell the second one) Well, that was where most, probably all of the insperation for thsi chapter, and probably the rest of the book! But, I kinda like it. But, this was put into the supernatural category for a reason. ;) Enjoy! (P.S. the little creature is mine! With some insperation from pokemon.)**


End file.
